An Adventure on a Stormy Day
by stormyday63
Summary: This is the story of Stormyday63 on her quest of the Restless Ghost.


It was a stormy day and with nothing much to do I found myself wandering around Lumbridge looking for something exciting to take my mind off my boredom. I stumbled into the church across the street from the castle in order to get out of the rain.

As I was looking around, Father Aereck asked me for help. It seems as though there was a Restless Ghost that was haunting the church and the graveyard. "Why me?" I asked him. He replied, "You look like you could use something to do! What would be better than to help the church?" I sighed but realized that I had really did have nothing better to do. I told him that I would help. "Great!" he replied. He went on to explain exactly what I'd need to do.

After getting my instructions, I headed out to the swamps south of Lumbridge to get a talisman that would help me understand the ghost once I found him. I had to talk to some guy who lived in a shack to get the talisman. Sheesh, didn't Father know it was raining out there? I headed out. I took the shortcut through the graveyard at the side of the church. On my way through, an old woman came up to me and asked me to help her. I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't go away. I finally asked her what she needed. Evidently there was a lot of mischief going on around the church!

The next thing I knew, she had talked me into going into the crypt to stop a conspiracy to uncover some really nasty magical spells. The old woman had me fighting the bad guys before I knew it. Of course, it wasn't until I was in the middle of it that she told me she couldn't help me fight but could heal me if I needed her to. Boy, did I need it! I finally finished off the last bad guy and found that not only had I stopped the conspiracy but also that I had accomplished the Blood Pact! I earned some cool things for that! The old woman thanked me and sent me on my way.

I finally got out of the graveyard; found the guy in the shack (man, was he grumpy until I told him that Father Aereck had sent me). He gave me the talisman that I needed and I headed back. I got all the way back to the church without incident but when I went back in to talk to Father Aereck, he told me not to bother him until I had taken care of the ghost! He wouldn't even tell me where the ghost was! How was I supposed to find him?

I was rather irritated at that point! How was I supposed to get rid of the ghost if I didn't even know where to find him? I decided that I would explore the church a little bit and see if I could find a clue but there was no ghost anywhere to be found. I was about ready to give up when I decided to check the graveyard. That was probably a good place to start. I mean, graveyards…ghosts…they kind of go hand in hand!

Back to the graveyard I went. I thought I'd ask the old woman if she knew anything but she was no help at all. Then I remembered that I had taken notes when I first talked to Father Aereck. Looking in my quest notebook, I realized that I had jotted down notes about the building beside the crypt that I was in earlier! Quickly, I ducked into the little building and saw a casket. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of opening it up but I didn't see anything else that might hold a ghost! Sure enough, there he was! When he started talking to me, we both realized with a start that I could understand him! I guess that talisman really worked!

He told me a sad story about how he couldn't rest until he was reunited with his skull. Ewww…that didn't sound promising! He asked me to go find his skull and bring it back to him. He sent me back out into the rain and back down to the swamp where he said I would find it hidden next to the mining area. What he didn't tell me was that there was another nasty ghost waiting to kill anyone that tried to steal the skull!

I found the skull after digging around the mining site for a while. I also found that nasty ghost! Not knowing what to do, I tried fighting him the way the old woman taught me. It didn't work and the next thing I knew I woke up in the Grim Reaper's Keep! Now that guy scared me! I ran for the exit and tried to get out. He calmly told me I couldn't leave until we had talked. Ok, now that was weird! He gave me a challenge. I would live IF I could get back to where I died in 3 minutes and destroy my gravestone. Thankfully, I wasn't too far away. I thanked him and RAN!

I found my gravestone with no trouble. Destroying the gravestone on the other hand was no piece of cake! Eventually, a really nice guy who was there mining took pity on me and showed me the secret. After taking care of that, I tried again to get the skull. This time I didn't bother to stay and fight the nasty ghost, I just ran as fast as I could. Running with a skull in your hand is not as easy as it sounds!

Once I got away from him, I stopped to catch my breath and realized that the rain had finally stopped! Maybe this day wasn't turning out so badly after all. I definitely wasn't bored anymore! I started back to the graveyard once more and made my way to the Restless Ghost. I gently put his skull back in his casket, closed the lid, and let out a sigh of relief. As I turned around, the ghost was right in front of me. This time instead of being sad, he looked almost happy for a dead guy! He thanked me and rewarded me with several very useful items as well as money I could spend in town.

I walked out into the sunshine feeling really good about myself and thinking I might just go look for something else to do!


End file.
